onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Holy Holiday
«Holy Holiday!» '(歌/ルフィ) — оригинальный саундтрек к [[Аниме One Piece|аниме ''One Piece]], который входит в альбом «ONE PIECE: MUSIC & BEST SONG Collection». Релиз альбома состоялся 20 июля 2001 года. Создатели '''Автор текста (слова) — 藤林 圣子 — Shoko Fujibayashi Исполнители Слова |-|Кандзи= 空は快晴！風はラブリー！ Holy Holiday Holy Holiday （誰が言ったんだよ！） 今、オレが決めたんだ サンジのコールで朝ゴハン ナミのニュースをナナメ聞き ウソップのタマゴ横取りしたら アレ？ゾロ？テーブルで寝てる （邪魔すんな！） 船首（メリー）に座って海を見る カモメ誰かのまゆ毛みてえだ カレンダーなんて関係ないのさ 自分、次第。気分次第！ スゲーでっかい海はどっからでも グランドラインに繋がってんだ！ 空は快晴！お前最高！ Holy Holiday Holy Holiday （ムダに元気なヤツ） そうだ！今日はルフィの日 サンジのおやつはサカナプリン ナミは海図を研究中 ウソップは爆弾踏んづけて自爆 アレ？ゾロ？どうしても寝てる （邪魔すんな！） 船首（メリー）に座って海を見る 島か？クジラの背中みてえだ 目覚ましなんて用がないのさ 仲間、次第。気分次第！ スゲーでっかい夢はどっからでも かかって来いって意味だってんだ！ 空は快晴！風はラブリー！ Holy Holiday Holy Holiday （誰が言ったんだよ！） 今、オレが決めたんだ 空は快晴！お前最高！ Holy Holiday Holy Holiday （ムダに元気なヤツ） そうだ！今日はルフィの日！ |-|Романдзи= Луффи: Sora wa kaisei! Kaze wa lovely! Holy Holiday Holy Holiday Зоро: Dare ga itandayo! Луффи: Ima ore ga himetanda Луффи Sanji no kooru de asagohan Nami no nyuusu wo nanamegiki Usoppu no tamago yokodori shitara Are? Zoro? Teiburu de neteru Зоро: Jama suru na! Луффи: Meri ni suwatte umi wo miru Kamome dareka no mayuge mite da Karendaa nante kankei nai no sa Jibun, shidai. Kibun shidai! Sugee dekkai umi wa dokkara demo Gurando rain ni tsunagatten da! Луффи: Sora wa kaisei! Omae saikou! Holy Holiday Holy Holiday Зоро: Muda ni genkina yatsu Луффи: Sou da! Kyou wa Luffy no hi! Луффи:'Sanji no oyatsu wa sakana purin Nami wa kaizu wo kenkyuuchuu Usoppu wa bakudan funzukete jibaku Are? Zoro? Doushite mo neteru 'Зоро: Jama suru na! Луффи: Meri ni suwatte umi wo miru Shima ka? Iya, kujira no senaka te da Mezamashi nante you ga nai no sa Nakama, shidai. Kibun shidai! Sugee dekkai yume wa dokkara demo Kakatte koitte imi datten da! Луффи: Sora wa kaisei! Kaze wa LOVELY! Holy Holiday Holy Holiday Зоро: Dare ga ittan da yo! Луффи'Ima, ore ga kimetan da 'Луффи'Sora wa kaisei! Omae saikou! Holy Holiday Holy Holiday Zoro: Muda ni genkina yatsu Sou da! Kyou wa Luffy no hi! |-|Английский перевод= 'Луффи: The sky is clear! The wind is LOVELY! Holy Holiday Holy Holiday Зоро: Who said that!? Луффи Just now, I’ve decided Луффи Sanji’s call for breakfast Nami reclines and reads the news Suppose if I took Usopp’s eggs… Huh? Zoro? He’s asleep at the table Зоро Don’t bother me! Луффи Sitting on Merry, watching the sea The sea gulls look like someone’s eyebrows Not concerned with the calendar or somesuch It depends on oneself. Depends on the mood! No matter where you go on this incredibly large ocean It connects to the Grand Line! Луффи: The sky is clear! You’re the best! Holy Holiday Holy Holiday Зоро: What a needlessly energetic guy… That’s right! Today is Luffy’s day! Луффи: Sanji’s snack is fish pudding Nami is studying her sea charts Usopp stepped on a bomb and blew himself up Huh? Zoro? Why are you still asleep? Зоро: Don’t bother me! Луффи: Sitting on Merry, watching the sea An island? No, looks like a whale’s back Got no need for an alarm clock or anything It depends on your friends. Depends on the mood! An incredibly large dream; no matter where you’re from Bring it on, I say! Луффи: The sky is clear! The wind is LOVELY! Holy Holiday Holy Holiday Зоро: Who said that!? Just now, I’ve decided The sky is clear! You’re the best! Holy Holiday Holy Holiday Зоро: What a needlessly energetic guy…) Луффи: That’s right! Today is Luffy’s day! Ссылки VGMdb.net — подробная информация об альбоме (eng.) Навигация en:Holy Holiday fr:Holy Holiday Категория:Музыка One Piece